


【罗索】设计疏忽

by Fishbones_yuci



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbones_yuci/pseuds/Fishbones_yuci
Summary: 未来世界梗，一定要说的话是我脑子里银河海盗世界观的一角，有机会会写这个世界观的其他故事。因为重伤而被改造为机械人的藻，我又在打着写黄文的名义搞私设。照旧是话很多的罗老师。很多个人的奇怪性癖。为了搞藻我什么都做得出.jpg
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗索
Kudos: 10





	【罗索】设计疏忽

索隆走进罗的医疗站的时候他正在测试一个连接在仿生肌肉上的传感元件，那块由加强纤维特制的肌肉连接在不知道什么仪器上，在电刺激下收缩，而罗记录读数。  
他对自己的来访表示了见怪不怪。  
“这次又是什么？”罗绕过操作台朝他缓步走来，打量着索隆，“断了骨头还是缺了点零件？我这里能跟得上你使用负荷的义肢可不多了。”  
那个曾经被打得粉碎又被现代医疗科技和义体材料活生生堆起来的剑士大大咧咧坐在属于病人的诊疗椅上，草绿色的复古袍子敞开，那之下是由鳞状仿生软金属板拼制的胸部护板，兼顾了刚性和柔韧，使得剑士的动作甚至比人类更加精确和灵巧。他的脖颈同样由黑色的护板包裹，软性的护具在医疗站的灯下带着温柔的磨砂反光。  
索隆挠了挠头发，金属义肢穿过那头毛茸茸的绿发，诡异奇妙的违和感。他眯起仅剩的右眼，习惯性皱眉。  
“不是外伤——可能是内部程序问题。”他说，“挺影响我正常打架的。”  
莫名的烦躁，失眠，夜间和晨间的无名热，肢体颤抖，注意力涣散——罗挑了挑眉毛。这事发生在索隆身上倒是不稀奇，不过也亏他能忍到现在，该说不愧是笨蛋吗？  
笨蛋正在认真地叙述自己的症状，他看起来完全没有一个改造人应有的常识。  
“……其他还好说，早上起来手软也只是一时的，但活动的时候有时腰部轴承会突然僵住，如果是干架的时候这样就不妙了。”他戳了戳自己同样由鳞状护板稳固的腹部。

“喂……喂！痛觉还没关呢特拉男！”索隆看着医生转身就去戴手套，一种不妙的预感油然而生。痛觉作为五感的一种，也同样影响剑士的动作精度，因而即使已经换了人造肢体，丰富的痛觉和感受神经仍然能帮助索隆准确定位和察觉对手的行动，以及在治疗时叫得人不忍卒听。  
“你不会需要关掉它，或者正相反。”罗的手掌压在索隆肩上，稳定地带着他缓缓坐回诊疗椅，压力感受器让椅子自动自觉地调节成适合半躺的形状，“这样更加有助于接下来的治疗。”  
“首先，我需要对你进行全身的检查。”他的声音扑打在剑士的左耳，尽管已经为了平衡左右听力，两侧同时置换了高精度的人工耳蜗，但未被损坏的左侧耳轮依旧保留了下来。密集纤细的神经被温热的气息覆盖和撩拨，索隆忍不住向后仰了仰头，罗把手顺势放在了他的下颌。  
索隆的身体大部分都由哑光质地的软质金属构成，可装卸更换的灵活护板遮挡了护甲下方薄而柔软的仿生皮肤，肌肉束和运输管路。此时他躺在罗的手指之下，坦然闭上了眼，扬起被同样的黑色护具包裹的下颌。  
罗沿着索隆的颈部往下，指尖顺着软质的金属护板的缝隙按压和轻叩。鱼鳞状排列的胸板让他得以更加灵活地挥剑。金属板的缝隙接合处总是最脆弱的，如果用一把细长而薄锐的手术刀从缝隙间插入，甚至可以切断他掩藏在重重管线模块下面的心脏血管。  
得益于过于厚实的穿着，罗的手指始终保持着温热，于是抚摸让金属也逐渐染上了热度。似乎水滴石穿，那一点温度仿佛灼透护甲，直接加诸神经末梢，索隆微微地皱起眉。  
罗的手指往下抚弄，胸甲的边缘有个圆润的形状，难以言明的恶趣味驱使他用手掌去拢住那道弧度，转着手腕揉弄。视觉刺激大于实际感受，那个下流至极的动作能拢起一点有活动性的胸甲，再任由它们被其下的弹性材料拉扯着弹回原位。剑士因为反复被拉扯和揉动的感觉调整了坐姿，却没有提出异议，只是呼吸更加深而延长。  
于是那双手变本加厉。在脆弱的腹甲旁边弹动的手顺着薄而精致的甲片一路捋下去，曲起指节在腹甲和腿部义肢的连接处轻弹一记。那一下让索隆哼了出声，被反复轻柔的碰触撩拨已久的身体对外界刺激本来就敏锐，更何况是在神经密集的通路上直接敲击。剑士想要曲起膝，但罗的手掌落在他大腿上方，只是缓缓下压就制止了他的动作。  
“你提到过，是这里会产生热度。”他绕过索隆的身体，掌心压在他的脊背上。残余的脊髓伸出马尾神经，与人工的传感集束相互连接的位置就在此处。损伤并重建肢体两年后，此处仍能引出剑士的幻痛。  
他为那压力而神经紧张，但抚触是实实在在的，罗按揉他脊柱外侧的护板，把触感和温度直接递给他的脊椎。腰荐部的神经中枢在不断的抚摸和滑动下传来一丁点类似麻痹的错觉，索隆动了一下双腿。那种幻觉似的热度又翻涌上来，在不该存在知觉的管线里奔走碰撞，他残余的每一片皮肤都轻微地发麻。  
男人的手指撩起衣摆，绕过他的髋部轴承，在下方拨弄着打开了锁死装置，气动闸门发出微响——他的双腿从接合处脱开，感觉神经一瞬的断链，索隆不能控制地仰头忍住战栗的恐惧感。  
他回过神，那个肆意拆装他身体的混蛋外科医生已经坐在了他身侧，戴手套的手轻易地拉着他的裤子往下扯，布料顺滑地流过他的腹部护板，和双腿一起落在地面。罗触摸他的胯部——一片空白的胯部。  
“老派的机械师总是会犯这种错误，”他的声音像丝绸，落在索隆耳边，太近了，仿佛在舔舐他的接收器，“过度注重功能性，而忽略了‘人性’。”  
“曾经有很多人和你拥有同样的困扰，接受下身或全身义肢替换的人。但真正关于这种无名热的调查，在义肢替换技术发展了十年，走遍整个银河系后才开始被真正重视起来。你知道病因吗？”  
他的手指绕过那个现在闭合着的液体排泄孔，搔刮着胯部护甲的边缘，指腹从底部的另一个肠道开口往上，重重地碾磨到顶端。  
“一种医学观点认为，即使因为外伤失去了生殖系统，人类的欲望，却没那么容易就被去除。”  
极致的热量从被狠狠刮过的地方蔓延开，星火燎原，索隆还处在肢体断离的幻觉期，只是死死抓着扶手，想要合拢双腿。  
他被再一次揉弄了胯部。那里虽然没有底下的人工皮肤般敏锐，却也同样能诚实地传递压力和热量，而罗的手很热。那只温热残忍的手隔着胯部护甲碾压着他的身体，每一次哪怕只是勾动他胸甲的外沿或者用拇指揉搓泄殖孔都让他颤抖不已。他想要逃离，身体本能的求生欲作祟，但无论怎么踢蹬他想象中的双腿，都不可能让这样一具身体移动半分。  
“啊……！”终于忍不住的低喘之后，如同自暴自弃一般，索隆仰着头，任由那些声音从口中流泻出来。他把脸蹭到罗的肩头，死死抵住他的身体，仿佛这样就能让自己逃离或者忍耐。  
忍耐欲望。  
“不过说回来。”罗的声音带着玩味，他聚精会神玩弄索隆颤抖的机体，没有被赋予性的功能的机械身体在残存本能的统治下诚实得要命，高高挺起的胸口和他紧闭的双眼都凸显了这一点。  
“你们的那个小船医，总不应该不了解这样一个可以算得上医学常识的知识，而且说到内科和程序模块，我不如他。”  
“那么我能否假定，你已经知道了如何解决自己的问题，而你刚刚也完全有充足的机会反抗。”  
“只是你选择了我。”  
他低下头，寻找到索隆的唇，那个剑士少数残留的，属于人类的部分。  
罗亲吻了索隆。  
剑士的舌也同样是软质仿生金属，因为喘息过多略低于体温，吻起来像是一把柔软的刀，或者索隆本身就是一把刀，随心所欲选择柔软或者刚强。  
剑士的身体绷到了极限，他被彻底点燃的身体承受不住太多刺激，情欲灼烧着他残存的每根神经，烧进骨髓里让他喘不上气。罗在肠道开口边缘的抚弄和试探成为了最后一根稻草。  
没有插入，没有任何实质上的动作，仅仅是一句耳畔的低语。  
——“为我打开。”  
索隆骤然睁开双眼，却没有看向任何地方，完好无损的那只右眼和受伤的左眼一样茫然无神，胸口大幅度地起伏，护板因为呼吸动作摩擦出轻响。他感觉氧气不够用，或者自己太紧绷，在短暂的满足里他听见罗的声音。  
“那么，短期治疗到此为止吧。明天再来我这里一次，我会为你准备真正让你享受得到的东西。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 关于这里面机械人索隆设定的部分来自于好哥哥执叁的机械藻图，这篇文也同样送给他，欢迎大家关注他的wb


End file.
